


The Analogy of Fruit

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: AU. Duffy has something to tell Charlie but can't quite find the words. (Set anytime between S2-S4)
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	The Analogy of Fruit

Charlie's head was buried in a report as he walked into his office. He didn't notice his office was occupied until he heard a faint giggle - a familiar giggle and looked up.

Duffy was stood by his desk, a row of fruit lined up on his desk.

He frowned, what an Earth was she doing in his office with a row of fruit? 

"Duffy?"

"Charlie." She giggled again and Charlie stepped closer, shutting the report he was reading, still bemused by the row of fruit on his desk.

"What's with the fruit?" He asked, placing the report on top of the several others he was yet to read and sign. 

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's my favourite fruit? Fruit related matters?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Will you please sit down? I want to talk to you."

Charlie sat down in his chair and studied the fruit. There was a single blueberry, a single grape, a lime, a lemon and an apple. It wasn't every day that one of your fellow nurses left a row of fruit in his office. He met her gaze and noticed that her eyes were red and he wondered if she was ok. 

"Hey, you look like you've been crying, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She dismissed his concerns and was about to open her mouth to speak again when Charlie reached over and picked up the single grape, popping it into his mouth and eating it. 

"Which poor sod did you steal the single grape from?" Charlie asked as Duffy shook her head fondly, "you're not supposed to eat them!"

"But they're fruit!" He protested. 

"They're an experiment."

"An experiment?"

"Yeah, kinda." She paused for a few seconds to compose herself. This had definitely being easier in her head, she wasn't sure she was able to continue. What if all this had been a really big mistake? What if...

She swallowed the nausea from her throat, took a steadying breathe and asked; "I bet you're wondering why I've done this, haven't you?"

"Uh, yes. Its not every day one of my nurses leaves me fruit on my desk and scold me for eating them." He teased lightly.

"I needed to tell you something but I wasn't sure how, so I figured this was easiest."

Charlie rose an eyebrow, "Are you telling me you're allergic to these fruits?"

"No, I..." She sighed and perched herself on his desk, so she was facing him, "The fruits represent a journey I've been on for the last few months."

Charlie's gaze met hers, trying to work out what she was saying. "Oh?"

"When I found out, they were roughly the size of a blueberry. I wanted to tell you around the time they grew into a grape but I didn't... I couldn't find the words. Now they're the size of a lime and I'm running out of time to tell you."

There was a pause as Charlie still tried to work out what she was saying. He wasn't getting it.. 

"What are you trying to tell me, Duffy?"

"I.... I'm pregnant."

"And you couldn't just come and tell me you were pregnant? I mean its wonderful news, Duffy, congratulations but I wasn't aware you were with someone."

"I'm not. I... its..."

"Wait.... shit!" Charlie's eyes widened as he realised what Duffy was desperately trying to tell him. He met her eye again, wanting her to confirm his suspicions. She held his gaze and nodded, chewing her lower lip. 

"You're going to be a dad."

He blinked. Shit! She was pregnant? Fuck, this was never part of the plan! It was just ever sex between them, they were friends with benefits, it was nothing else, was it? He looked down at the fruit, she said it was about the size of the lime. He reached out and picked up the lime.

"That's inside of you?"

"Well not the lime no, that'll be uncomfortable but yes, our baby is roughly the size of that."

"Fucking hell, Duffy!" He exhaled, his head spinning.

"I know. I'm so sorry, I... I was so confused because I didn't know what I wanted and it was so hard to tell you because I was scared."

"No you've got nothing to be sorry for," He reached out and wiped the single tear that ran down her cheek, "I'm the one who should be sorry for not using protection."

"I didn't make you, remember?"

"I think we were too drunk to remember." 

She leaned into his touch, "I don't expect anything from you, Charlie. I, I can do this on my own. I just thought you had the right to know I was pregnant with your baby. If, if you do decide you want to be a part of its life, I won't stop you."

"I want to be a part of yours and the baby's life."

"Don't you want time to think about it? Let the news sink in properly?" She whispered, half-afraid that in a few weeks time, he might change his mind and decide he didn't want to be apart of their lives.

"No. I want to experience this with you." He admitted as he stroked her cheek, "Duffy?"

"Hmm?"

He gathered his thoughts, "would you like to see how this works, you and me? Go slow?"

"As slow as it can be when I'm 3 months pregnant." She chuckled, "but yes, I'd like to see how this goes and whether we can make it work."


End file.
